Ice queen
by shadow346437
Summary: Crystal's parents died long ago and now she has to go to the school that caused their deaths? little does she know at this place she might meet her true love...
1. ch1 The men in black

ch. 1 - my saddest day and welcome to GA

The clouds stirred in the sky making the sky look grey. But alas this is how its always been. These gray clouds followed me everywhere and it snows wherever i go. Before i could control it but that was before IT happened. Now i feel equally as cold inside as the snow and ice i make. I had nothing left ever since my parents died leaving me with nothing but the house and a letter. It was a cold afternoon my parents told me to stay inside they'd be right back but they never came back. My aunt had to hold me back to keep from looking for them.

'Crystal... your parents are dead' Her aunt replied with sadness obvious in her voice and eyes closed. For the first time in 6 years I cried. More than i ever did before. A few hours later i read the letter.

_Its time we told you the truth. We both have alices. We just never told you about them till now but im afraid its too late. This made my stomach churn. They were hiding secrets from me? With a sad sigh i continued reading the tears from earlier still clouding my vision._

_Your mom has the ice alice allowing her to control snow and ice and make sudden chills out of no where. While i have the 'steal' alice meaning i can take other's alices. We were hoping we'd get to see you grow up and which alice you had... but i guess we'll never know. We'll both miss you..._

signed,

mom and dad

The tears from earlier returned and i cried even more.

Just a usual day in my life... But it wasnt as usual as it seemed. Once i arrived home from a 'walk' which usually consisted on freezing a tree or some rocks to get my anger and sadness out people in black were at my door. 'Who are you guys? ' i asked with barely any interest. It had been a long time since i even cared but oh well.

'We come from gauken highschool, a school for people with 'gifts' and -' He was cut off by me.

'Get to the point' i said starting to get irritated and you really dont wanna see me when im irritated.

'We've come to take you away to there to train your powers' The guy in black said looking irriated at being interrupted.

'Over my dead body' i growled and my outfit formed ice on the outside of the skirt that looked like layers of ice now and the long sleeve top.

'We can use whatever means necessary' he warned but i had nothing to worry about i already have nothing.

'Too late for that i already got nothing so blackmail isnt a option' my icy blue eyes grew even icier. 'You already said it didnt you? you already have nothing whats left to lose? ' dang he was good at persuasion.

'Besides you might make some new friends everyone there have powers too ' The word 'friend ' stuck in my mind. I never did fit in well but after i recieved my powers it got even worse if that was possible. I was a social outcast with no friends in the world which only added to the sadness of losing my parents. I had no one. All alone forever. I could tell i was wavering but i didnt let my expression lighten up.

'Fine ill go but let me pack first ' I glared but the guy looked satisfied.

I rummaged through my old stuff removing clothes my ipod - cant live without it - and all the stuff id need like toothpaste etc. Once the suitcase was filled. ( After about 50 tries and finally slamming it shut while sitting on it) i made my way to the guy.

'Thats all? ' he asked eyeing the suitcase dangling from my hand.

'I told you i had nothing ' i snarled but entered the truck anyways ( making sure to make the air icier for them of course) 'Will you stop that? im freezing! ' he exclaimed shivering.

'Why do you think its my fault? ' i glared but inside i was enjoying this

. 'your the ice alice here! ' he was still shivering and i had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

'Tell it to the judge' i said rolling my eyes. He glared but stayed silent and went back to staring out the was going to be a long trip...


	2. ch2 Gay sensei?

CH. gay sensei!

After about a hour we finally came to black looking gates the words 'Gauken Alice school ' was inscribed on a white poster nearby. My blank eyes stared at the building. It was much larger than a average school and seperated by three buildings. Since my parenst told me stories about gauken alice i realized two were dorms and one was the school. The guys led me to a gay/crossdresser and i just stared with a blank look but on the inside i was busting out laughing but at the same time thinking 'weirdo'. The guy was wearing a blue dress with a crown like outta one of those idiotic fairytales i used to hear all the time.

'This is your teacher narumi-san ' the guy in black explained then turned to the crossdresser ( that i knew for sure) and put me in front of him, 'You mind leading her to her next class?' Narumi just smiled '

It would be my pleasure' and dragged me towards a door while i looked over my shoulder thinking DONT LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE CROSSDRESSER!

Id been expecting a normal classroom. You know normal teachers that bore you to death, kids sitting quietly at their seats listening intently, or something along the lines of some napping while the others were listening but nothing prepared me for this. A guy with blonde hair flew through the sky. A girl was busy drawing on air with nothing but her hand. A girl with short black hair was intensely reading a book about robots ( well at least thats a little normal) 2 kids in the back had their feet propped on the desk and one had a 'do not mess with unless you wanna die' look on his face and that was just the least of it.

'Class! ' the cross-dresser said loudly still smiling. He managed to get their attention for a moment before continueing, 'This is our new student -' i remembered he never recieved my name.

The kids were looking at me like i was a new species of animal. Some of the girls gave harsh glares while the boys some practically had hearts in their eyes awaiting the fateful moment i gave my name. But over all everyone was staring at me the new girl, the girl with long black hair i recieved from my dad and icy blue eyes i got from mom.

'Crystal ' I gave a slight smile, faking it before he continued. 'Crystal is a triple star and shall be in the special class from now on ' he gave another gay smile before disappearing out the door.

He reappeared, 'Oh and her partner is natsume ' he pointed to the guy i mentioned before with the 'die ' look who was now muttering something underneath his breath before leaving for good.

As soon as he was gone it was like a rampage. The other kids were all asking me questions. A girl with a bad perm asked me what my alice was.

'You really wanna know? ' i asked a slight smile on my face planning already. 'Permy' nodded.

'I have two actually... ' this gave most of the kids wide eyes but made most of the guys look like hearts were floating above them.

I wanted to growl at them but would that help? no, if im going to stay here i might as well not be miserable being hated. 'Show us ' Permy had a 'full of herself ' look on her face and i wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. The whole room began turning as cold as ice and most of the people were shaking until natsume lit a fire making it warmer.

'Thanks natsume ' permy smiled. It was obvious she was gaga over him

'It was for myself duh ' he said rolling his eyes. 'If any of you cant tell i have the ice alice and another but i cant use it since its against the rules' i said with a blank look leaning against a desk.

'Well what is it? ' permy demanded slamming her hand onto a desk but i didnt even flinch. If i told id probally be outcasted again but what did i have left to lose?

' The stealing alice ' i said and the room went quiet, even permy had wide eyes.

While everyone was gawking i took a seat beside natsume. Natsume scowled, ' try not to make it any colder or ill burn you ' i didnt even flinch as the fire came beside my head. I just shrugged i could always freeze the fire or steal his alice if he tried.

I propped my legs up on the table pulling out my ipod i managed to charge before i came here and put on Ignorance by paramore. A little thing about me if i dont get my music i go on a icy rampage most of the time. i sighed contently as a leaned back in the chair completely ignoring the lessons. A new teacher came in with a serious look on his face but i was stuck in music heaven to notice.

'You may be new but that doesnt mean im letting you off the hook,im jinno' he said with a glare shooting electric currents at me which i expertly blocked with my ice.

'I dont care if your santa claus i dont have a boss!' i was getting annoyed. He glared.

Sighing, i said 'Do you want me to leave this school or not? if you go 'psycho' everytime i am relaxing ill leave ' My eyes were giving off a challenging glare.

'How? theres a electric field ' amusement filled his voice.

'Im smarter than i look ' i smirked, 'and are you forgetting my second alice? just find a electricity alice and ill be immune' i knew i was gonna win this fight like always.

He glared in defeat returning to the board until he heard the sound of ice freezing.

'What are you doing? ' irritation raided his voice.

'The uniforms are way too girly so im customizing ' I smirked and continued freezing until i had pants that sparkled in the sun and a icy short sleeve shirt.

'Thats better ' I sat back down in my chair and continued my music fest ignoring the teachers protest. I felt eyes on me so i opened my eyes.

'What are you all looking at? ' i asked boredly i heard mumbling and gasps and whispers that sounded like 'shes so cool!' to ' do u think she'll go out with me?' I wanted to punch whoevers face in that said that but i held my temper.

'Who made you queen of the classroom?' the annoying teacher asked. 'Me ' i said freezing a ice crown on my head. 'Now its official ' i smiled and laughed leaving several speechless but the others laughing too.


	3. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE plz read! 

My comp with this story saved is busted and unrepairable! but i wont give up the story it will just take a little longer to get chapters ~ shadow


End file.
